Weather
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Tsuna falls asleep in his bureau while watching the weather. Will his guardians disturb him? AU future arc


**Title:** Weather

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **if you find one,let me know ;)

**Summary: **Tsuna is weather-watching. The sky is wonderful, but it is the most beautiful and happiest when it watches and is watched by others. When he falls asleep, can his guardians be silent enough? AU future ark

**Author Note:** Okay,it is pointless fun and I tried to write more than just two people. Hopefully they are all in character. Thanks goes first to my beta Renren who is always so nice to read what I have fabricated and to look through it :3. Have fun while reading and be so nice to leave a comment. It really makes my day when I get reviews :).

* * *

Weather

-

-

The sky was the most beautiful and happiest when it was visited by all.

It would start with the mysterious but pretty mist at dawn just before the day would begin.

Then the sun would rise in all its glory, warming the people and announce the new day.

Soon after white clouds would follow, being freely drifted up to the sky by the wind.

They were carefree and symbolized the freedom, being so high over the heads of the people and only following the wind with no real goal to reach.

They would slowly turn darker as the approaching storm would come nearer.

The storm – dangerous but an impressive spectacle to watch – would always arrive with the thunder.

The flashy and deathly thunder would be supported by the storm.

Together, they would make noise, scare the people until the streets were deserted and rage like the world would go down.

The rain would be the last to appear, it often started slowly but then could turn into a downpour or even hail within seconds.

When the storm and thunder finally floated away to some other place, the rain would become gentle again until it stopped altogether.

The clouds would drift away or turn into innocent white ones, like nothing had happened at all.

The sun would peep through the clouds, coming back to dry the wet earth.

And it all would be surrounded by the magnificent sky which embraced them all and would always be there no matter what weather would come up next.

Tsuna yawned tiredly.

He loved to watch such a weather manifestation.

It calmed him gradually to see how the colourful sky would in the end always be there behind the whole scenario, being the one who was the unseen force of the weather, protecting everything.

Strangely, it felt so familiar.

With a last smiling gaze at the rainbow – a gorgeous outcome of the whole spectacle - he dozed off at the open window, head resting on the finished pile of paper work he had to do.

-

* * *

-

Only half an hour later Yamamoto peeked carefully through the open door.

Tsuna had looked really tired today; after all meetings had been over he still had to work on the reports and documents which had piled up over the four weeks he had been away in Japan.

Yamamoto had been worried and asked him two hours ago if he wanted to take a break but Tsuna had declined with an exhausted smile, saying that otherwise Reborn would overlook him tomorrow. Only this thought seemed to make him awake again.

So Yamamoto had left with the intention to come back later to check again how his boss was doing.

Now he lent over Tsuna, spreading a thick fluffy blanket over the small sleeping form of the young man. Yamamoto threw a last look out of the window before he closed it.

He grinned upon seeing the rainbow and waited a moment to listen to the low complains of Lambo who was still training with Gokudera in the big garden.

With a sigh he shut it and turned around to see how Tsuna pulled the blanket closer to his cold body, muttering something about sky and weather.

Yamamoto left the room as quietly as he had entered it, a soft smile on his otherwise nowadays stern face.

-

As he closed the door, he became aware that Hibari was leaning against the wall directly opposite of the bureau.

The cloud guardian send him an expecting look, but after Yamamoto only grinned at the other, not knowing what he wanted, he scowled quietly and walked over to him.

"How is he doing?"

He asked, watching how the grin turned slowly to an understandable expression.

Yamamoto shrugged and rubbed his head.

"I think he overdid it a little, but he's sleeping now, so it should be fine."

Upon hearing that, Hibari turned his back at Yamamoto and walked away, probably to his training grounds.

"The next time he comes out of there, tell him that he still has to train with me."

Yamamoto chuckled. " 'kay, I'll do that."

Only seconds after Hibari had left, Gokudera, closely followed by Ryohei and a worn out looking Lambo came around the corner.

Before Gokudera could think about storming in the room and waking Tsuna, Yamamoto moved in his path and raised a hand to great them all.

"Hey guys, don't be so loud, boss is sleeping right now."

Lambo slowed down in an instance, but Ryohei and Gokudera - especially Gokudera – dashed forward until they had reached him.

"Is everything alright with Jyuudaime? I hope you didn't wake him up when you were in there! He doesn't need more trouble than he already has!"

Gokudera looked sternly at Yamamoto.

Ready to defend himself, Yamamoto was interrupted by Ryohei who pushed his fists in the air while shouting, "Yamamoto is nice to the EXTREME, why would he wake Tsuna, octopus head ?"

Gokudera snarled at the sun guardian.

"Because he is as dumb as you, lawn head! Stop shouting, you'll wake him!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped and lifted his palms to calm them down.

"Now, now, don't be so loud or you both will be the ones waking him up."

"WHAT! Don't conclude from him to me, baseball idiot!", was Gokudera's fast response.

Ryohei hit him over the head for that. "Don't be so noisy, octopus head!"

Instead of stopping them, Yamamoto found himself soon in a lively argument about who was the one who would wake Tsuna up.

Lambo could only shake his head and sigh.

And those three over there called themselves adults!

Hopefully Tsuna-nii-san didn't hear any of them.

Just before a fight could erupt in the large hall way, Hibari came around the corner, calmly walking up to the group of guardians right in front of Tsuna's door.

Lambo gulped and dissociated himself from his senpais.

Hibari stopped in between Gokudera and Ryohei who had started to push themselves up to be always louder than the other one.

He threw a glare in Yamamoto's direction just as the rain guardian wanted to open his mouth.

Yamamoto pressed his lips together.

Then two silver blurs could be seen and both Ryohei's and Gokudera's quarrel came to an abrupt end.

Gokudera winced slightly and tears shot in his eyes, as he wanted to swear at the culprit he became aware of Hibari and jumped to the side in surprise.

Ryohei, being used to be beaten up by the cloud guardian for posing dump questions or fighting challenges, turned grinning around.

"You came to ask me for a fight? Nice, let's aim for the EXTREME!"

Hibari sighed and beat Ryohei once more over the head, before he sent a cold gaze to all of them. "I hate crowds. But what I hate even more are noisy crowds that can be heard even down in the training grounds. So shut up or I'll bite you all to death."

With that he left the now silent group.

Ryohei followed him after realizing that he definitely wouldn't wait.

"This will be an exercise to the EXTREME!"

Luckily he wasn't so close anymore while he shouted that.

Gokudera rubbed his head and looked up at Yamamoto.

He knitted his brows and lowered his head ashamed.

"…Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you…but I was worried! Jyuudaime looked so tired all the time after he arrived these three days ago. And each time I asked him, he wouldn't let me help him with his paper work! He always said something about me having vacation and that it was his duty anyway."

Gokudera frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want to help Jyuudaime, but what can I do if he doesn't accept my help?!"

Yamamoto remembered that he had felt exactly the same as he had asked Tsuna to take a break. They all seemed to be a bit worried otherwise he wouldn't have met Hibari of all people as he left the room.

Before he could response, Lambo came over to them from behind his hideout, a big potted palm. "…I think we can help him through supporting him. Tsuna-nii-san knows what he can take and what not. He-he tends to worry a lot over us all, but the same time he hates it if somebody is worried because of him, aren't I right, senpais?."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked surprised at Lambo.

They hadn't noticed as he had hid himself.

After a tense minute, Yamamoto started to laugh and ruffled through Lambo's hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right, kiddo! Gokudera and I are like old wives, always worried without thinking about the other person involved."

Gokudera snapped at him directly.

"What, you call me a worried wife?! Look in the mirror, baseball freak, I only see one of those here!" Grumpily he griped Yamamoto's tie and pulled the rain guardian away from the door, in the direction of the training grounds.

Yamamoto shrugged helplessly at Lambo watching how the boy grinned at him.

"I suggest you join us, too, stupid cow. You didn't hold long in the garden!," Gokudera called over his back, not looking so stressed anymore.

Lambo gulped. Damn, he had hoped to get a free minute after he had been nearly killed the last three hours!

While dragging Yamamoto along, Gokudera muttered to himself something about instructing the head chef to cook the favourite dish of Jyuudaime.

Yamamoto laughed heartily, waving to Lambo who raced after them to catch up.

-

* * *

-

After no guardian or other occupant could be seen or heard anymore in the halls in front of the Jyuudaime's office, a dark shadow slipped soundlessly through the thick oak door.

Carefully, Chrome closed the massive wood behind her and walked slowly over to Tsuna's desk.

He had snuggled so deep in his blanket that only his face was opposed to the fresh air which had poured all day through his open windows.

It was still a bit chilly in the huge workroom.

Chrome shivered lightly, but kept to walk on until she stood in front of Tsuna, only the big wood desk between them.

Mukuro had been a bit worried and now she had come to look how her boss was doing.

The little girl smiled as she saw Tsuna's relaxed expression; he even was drooling a little.

Chrome pressed her palm on her mouth so that she didn't start laughing.

He looked so defenceless, so childish and nothing like the great boss he had become over the years.

It was as if somebody had turned back time and sent her to the Tsuna ten years ago, when she had first met him.

Chrome went around the table and kneed down next to Tsuna.

He slept with his head on the arm rest, snoring evenly.

Cautiously, Chrome lent over and gave him a good night kiss on his right cheek which she could reach easier.

The snoring stopped shortly - Tsuna mumbled Kyoko-chan's name - and the gentle sound continued.

Silently as she came, the mist guardian left again.

And Tsuna slept as well as he hadn't in days.

He felt save at home, where all his friends were around him, healthy and lively as ever.

-

* * *

-

The next morning, Reborn was pleasantly surprised that not only had Tsuna done all his work, but also that he was energetic like he hadn't been for a long time and that his guardians seemed to be affected from their boss's good mood as well.

Not being someone to let such a chance pass by, Reborn ordered an all-day-training for the whole family.

-

-


End file.
